


Gotta Have You

by claireandelide



Series: Gotta Have You (zutara week 2019) [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ATLA OC, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Hometown Glory, Soulmate AU, Superpowers AU, Zutara, Zutara Week, Zutara Week 2019, probending AU, prom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claireandelide/pseuds/claireandelide
Summary: Zutara Week 2019day one: Super! (gifts)inspired by the movie Zoom, but like the animated X-men series where being a mutant/bending is illegal.day four: The Best Around (mentor)Azula hires an old flame to mentor their family's probending waterbender.day five: When We Were Young (youth)prequel to Hometown Glory; flashback to promday six: Just For Me (found)soulmate au





	1. Super! (gifts)

Zuko knew he was born under an unlucky star but to be done in like this was absurd.

Back home, well his ancestor’s home, the ability to manipulate fire was rare but heard of. It was accepted. There were different degrees of manipulation: creating a spark, creating enough fire to a candle, regulating one’s body temperature, having perpetually warm hands.

But the Ryuku line had always had children who could do more. Call forth flames and make them dance.

His grandfather would say “We descended from dragons.”

In the new world, _the melting pot_ , it wasn’t so. What was accepted as fact back home was treated as fairy tales here.

And, realistically if anyone would get caught for bending in public, the culprit would be Zuko. Iroh had hissed at Zuko enough times to control his breath and loosen his fists. His uncle drilled into him about his fire gift and the importance of control. 

Zuko jolted awake.

The white walls magnified the bright lights. 

Zuko squinted; he moved to shield his eyes but couldn’t raise his hands. The restraint around his chest began to bite against his body.

“It’s there to get you to relax, Ryuku.” A middle aged man entered the room. “Once you calm down, we can release you.”

Zuko narrowed his eyes. Focusing on his breath, he did what he’d done thousands of times. Called fire. He felt the energy flowing down his arms but nothing came to his hands.

He growled in frustration, rocking back against the chair.

_What’s going on?_

“Woah! Be careful now!” The man steaded Zuko’s chair. “Why don’t you just relax and watch this video. It’ll answer some questions you may have.”

The lights dimmed as a projector powered on.

“Welcome to Boiling Rock, a research and holding facility for gifted individuals like you.”

+

“So, new guy! Are you gonna introduce yourself?”

Zuko glanced at the bald kid sitting at his table. “Knowing my name won’t matter; I’m breaking out soon.”

“Great another fighter.”

Zuko looked up from his dinner. “What?”

“You’re someone else who wants to rock the boat.” The speaker had deep blue eyes. “We’re planning an escape.”

“Really? What’s your plan?” He returned to his food.

“ I heard they’re planning on testing our abilities. That’ll require them turning our gifts on. Once we permanently shut off whatever they’ve got suppressing our gifts, we’ll need to create enough chaos so we can get the seven of us in here out.”

Zuko studied the girl more closely. Her plan went farther than his muscle-my way-out plan.

She had wavy brown hair a hint more copper than her russet skin tone. She was still studying him, her blue eyes almost pinning him in place. 

“So are you in?”

“Y-yea. I need to get out of here.”

“Good. My name’s Katara.”

“Aang,” the bald kid waved.

“Zuko.”

+

“What’s your story?” A teenage boy with sandy-toned skin and long brown hair sat on the ground by Zuko. The gifted kids got an hour in the gym everyday.

Zuko didn’t respond.

“Man, Aang was right you are a tough nut to crack.”

“Sorry, I’m not so cheery while we’re locked up in a place called the Boiling Rock.”

The boy drew his knees up and wrapped his arms around them. “No man, I get it. I’ve been here for a long time, almost as long as Aang. My dad–I got sent here after I used my gift to make some extra cash. Nothing illegal,” he responded to the look Zuko gave him, “I mean other than using my gift. Like, my whole town has this gift, to move earth, and we use it to mine coal. My dad got hurt and I was mining in a separate shaft on the weekend to help ends meet when the feds got me.” He shrugged. “And, here I am.”

Zuko sprawled his legs out. “I’m sorry.”

The boy shrugged again.

“My uncle and I…we were at a tea shop. We’ve been pretty nomadic so I can’t even remember what town it was. I felt like someone was staring at us. And, I saw this kid around our age.” Zuko could see him vividly in his memory. Lanky, with tan skin and brown hair, short and shaggy. “Something about the way he was looking at us made my blood run cold. Then, I realized it was my uncle. He had warmed up his tea. We’d been sitting there for hours there was no way his tea could have been steaming like that. That kid was going to get my uncle arrested. I panicked,” Zuko snorted, “I made a huge scene. Setting our table on fire and flipping it over so no one would know my uncle warmed up his tea. Next thing I knew, I was waking up here.”

“You can control fire?”

“Yea.” Zuko looked at his palms. 

“Whoa!”

Zuko gave him a weak shrug.

“Iri can control electrical currents. Pearlista can read minds. You’ve met Katara, water gift, and Aang, air gift. Toph–”

“I’ve met Toph. Earth gift like yours but a little different.”

“She’s awesome. They almost have a little army here.”

“I mean, that’s one thing they can do with us. But, we won’t let them.” 

The boy smiled, extending a fist. “Haru.”

Zuko gave him a fist bump. “Zuko.”

+

“We’re gonna need a cover story so the guards don’t get suspicious. We’ve been whispering a lot. My dad said management always called union busters when they saw whispering; it’s like the first sign of something about to go down.” Pearlista crossed her legs.

“No one will question the girls talking amongst themselves and vice versa,” Toph added. 

“That’s a great point.”

“So if someone is the go between the girls and everyone else, that could work.”

“Won’t they get singled out as a potential leader?” Zuko leaned forward.

“There could be two liasons. One for the girls and one for the guys and Iri.”

“And! Not if they have a reason to talk,” Pearlista raised a finger.

“Like?” He raised a hand, mirroring her.

“I mean, you’re pretty new. The guards might believe it if you started dating one of the girls.”

“We’re in jail. You think they’ll buy that we’re in love?”

“It doesn’t have to be love. We’re teenagers. They expect us to be irrational.”

“Who should it be?” Iri added.

 _Am I the only one who thinks this is crazy?_ Zuko looked around.

“Katara’s pretty chummy with Zuko. She’s also been spearheading this escape, so it makes sense,” Pearlista pointed to the two of them. 

“We are not!”

“I talk to everyone!”

Zuko and Katara said overlapping each other. 

Toph smirked. 

“Why does it have to be Zuko? I talk to Katara, too.” Aang crossed his arms.

“It wouldn’t be believable, Aang. You and Katara have been so long and to suddenly start dating, and talking to everyone? It would be doubly suspicious.”

Zuko crossed his arms. “Do you really think that’s necessary?”

“What are you kids talking about?”

“We’re trying to get Zuko and Katara to admit they like each other, sir.” Toph faced the guard with sightless eyes.

“I’m sure he’s denying everything.” The guard chuckled. “Mendoza wants you all to break it up. You’re making him nervous.” 

“Got it.” 

“C’mon, Katara,” Pearlista grabbed her arm. “Let’s figure out how to make him fold.”

“Zuko!”

Zuko crossed his arms as Katara sat at his table. She brushed his arm and smiled before turning to her food.

He snorted. _This is ridiculou_ s.

“They’re gonna start testing us tomorrow.”

“Mmm.”

“Pearlista can grab floor plans during our sessions. She’ll be able to lead us out.”

“Iri’ll see if they can find what is turning our gifts off and power it down.

“Oh, that’ll give us more wiggle room on when to break out. I was worried we were gonna need a distraction to break out of the test room.”

“No, they’ll be anticipating an escape then. They’ll be more guards, more security. I’d rather do it on our terms. Less eyes and less preparation for something to go wrong.” Zuko leaned forward, eating some of his food. “I’ve been thinking.”

“Hmm,” Katara encouraged him to continue.

“This won’t end because we escape.”

“I know,” Katara said, solemnly. 

“People have no idea what’s happening.”

“And, we have no idea what other sites the government may be running. There might be more of these.”

“We have to make this public. People with gifts shouldn’t have to stay in the shadows anymore.” 

“I thought you were just a fighter. But, you’re starting to sound like a revolutionary.” 

“They won’t know what hit them.”


	2. The Best Around (mentor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day four: mentor; probending AU
> 
> Azula hires an old flame to help their family's pro-bending team's waterbender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything just takes me back/ to when you were there, to when you were there/ and a part of me keeps holding on just in case it hasn’t gone/ cause i still care, do you still care?
> 
> — Adele, "When We Were Young"

“The new coach for Korra is coming in today.” Azula scrolled on her phone.

“If the media even gets a whiff of this, you know they’ll gobble that up right?” 

“Relax, she’s officially a physical therapist. The three of us are the only ones who know about it for now. Korra will hear from the coach.”

“Do you think we can turn this season around?”

“Korra’s a good player. She just needs guidance.”

Azula’s landline rang. “Hello?” She pressed the speaker button.

“Ms. Kuruk is here to see you, Ms. Ryuku.”

“Send her up. I’m expecting her.”

“Will do.”

Azula hung up and returned to scrolling on her phone.

“Katara? Really Azula?”

“Katara’s the only person we could get who could be coach _and_ medic. Besides, you know she’s the best fit. And if you’re still avoiding her, the door’s right there, Zuzu.”

+

“How’s the new doctor?”

“The stats speak for themselves, Mr. Ryuku.”

“Good stats don’t mean they’re a good mentor.”

Korra leaned back crossing her arms and spreading her legs out. “I know this team means a lot to you, Mr. Ryuku. I know it’s a family legacy and you and Ms. Azula risked a lot signing me after my injury. I’ve been trying to make it work. But, at a certain point, being treated like the weak link your entire life gets old especially when the stats says otherwise.”

“Korra, I—”

She waved her hand. “Which is why I really like Katara. She knows what it’s like being underestimated. She gets that. She’s really awesome.”

Zuko smiled, leaning back. “Did she freeze all the water in the practice room?”

Korra’s eyes popped open and she jumped forward. “My jaw dropped. She walked in and said ‘Heard there was some question about my skill.’ And all the water froze.” Her jaw dropped.

Zuko nodded.

“She’s easily one of the most powerful waterbenders. Full stop.”

“That’s Katara.”

Korra folded her hands. “So.”

“So?” Zuko folded his hands.

“Katara does a pretty spot on impression of you. I’m guessing you’ve seen firsthand how breathtaking she is. So, what’s the story?”

Zuko looked at his phone. He set it down and ran a hand through his hair. “We used to date in college.”

Korra’s eyes widened again. “Seriously?”

He crossed his arms.

“What happened?”

“We’re both stubborn.”

“I know.”

“So, we hit an impasse.”

“Are you still interested?”

“Korra.”

“Ok! Got it. Was trying to see how far you’d let me go.” Korra stood up. “But, I mean she’s here.”

+

Zuko knew he was going to awkwardly run into Katara between Azula and Korra.

He thought he was prepared.

“Oh!” The woman he almost bowled over steadied her coffee cup.

Zuko jerked back. “Sorry.”

“Oh, Zuko.”

“Hi Katara.”

“Long time stranger.”

Zuko eyes dropped to her mug and how she kept turning it around. He looked at his shoes. “How are things going?” He secured his grip on his own coffee mug. 

“Good. Korra’s flourishing.”

“Yea the stats don’t lie. She really appreciates you.”

“Well, I do good work.”

Katara shifted and Zuko looked up.

“You do. My sister knows what she’s doing. But, how are you doing?”

“I’m okay. How are you?”

“Good. You’re taking care of yourself?”

She smiled up at him and Zuko’s heart skipped a beat.

“I’m old now. I can’t run around crazy like I used to.”

“Yea.” He put a hand on the back of his neck.

“Zuko, you’re supposed to say : ‘No! Old? You?’.”

“I mean you look great!”

Katara’s shoulders loosened up. She raised her cup to hide her smirk. “Do I?”

Zuko froze. “I…” He let his eyes travel over her. “Yea. You look beautiful.”

“I miss you,” Katara blurted. “I know I should wait to say that but...I do. A lot.”

“I miss you, too.”

Katara’s eyes scanned his face. “Then, we should catch up. Not in the hallway outside the kitchen.”

“I’d like that.”

“Good.” She smiled, her eyes crinkling.

“I’ll see you then.”

“Ok. Later Zuko.” She walked around him, patting his arm.

Zuko walked toward the kitchen, then stopped. “Hey, Katara?”

“Yes?”

He turned around. “Are you busy now? I can move some meetings so we can catch up now.”

Katara turned back to him, beaming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> put respect on my girl, Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe's name
> 
> title from [that Karate Kid song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p44G0U4sLCE)


	3. When We Were Young (youth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day five: youth; prom AU
> 
> prequel to [Hometown Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185850/chapters/27664929) set during Zuko's senior prom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Let me photograph you in this light/ in case it is the last time/ that we might be exactly like we were before we realized/ we were sad of getting old”
> 
> — Adele, “When We Were Young”

Suki looked at Katara over Sokka’s shoulder.

Katara stood next to Aang, her date, holding their drinks. Aang was performing a juggling trick. Katara was unamused, but the seniors swarming around Aang—cooing about how cute he was—loved it.

Katara’s mouth was twisted. Suki imagined she would have her arms crossed if not for the drinks.

“Zuko couldn’t make it to prom?”

“Apparently, Katara never asked him.”

“Why not?”

Sokka shrugged. “I didn’t ask.”

Suki hid her face in her boyfriend’s shoulder.

_It didn’t have to be like this._

+

Zuko placed his hands on Katara’s hips.

“Smile for the camera.”

“Zuko, remember when Mr. Gyatso forgot he was on the PA.”

Zuko snorted.

Katara elbowed him softly and he laughed.

“I think I have enough photos.” Uncle Iroh gave them a thumbs-up.

“I have a polaroid if you want to see one.”

“Sure!” Katara tugged on Zuko's hand to follow her.

Hakoda handed them the picture.

Zuko released a sigh of relief looking at how normal his smile looked. He glanced at Katara.

“Maybe red is our color,” Zuko mumbled.

“Aren’t you glad you listened to me?” Katara smirked at Zuko.

“Okay kids, enough. Time to dance.” Sokka dangled car keys.

“Please bring everyone back in one piece, Sokka.” Hakoda crossed his arms.

“Totally dad. Don’t worry about it.”

“Should I be concerned?” Zuko leaned over to whisper to Katara.

“Yes,” Suki responded, automatically.

“Not at all,” Katara shoved Suki playfully. She fixed Zuko’s boutonniere. “We’ll be fine.”

And, Zuko believed her.

+

“They look cute together.” Suki said, resting her head against Sokka’s collarbone.

“Who?”

“Zuko and Katara.”

Sokka hummed in agreement as he adjusted Suki’s hand in his.

Suki gasped. “No macho statement about protecting your _widdle_ sister?”

“Katara never needed my protection.”

They looked at Katara and Zuko.

The two were looking at props to take photos. Katara’s smile grew with every new prop Zuko tried on.

“Do you know what they’re gonna do when he goes to college?”

“No. I haven’t talked to either of them about this.”

“Mmm.” Suki mimicked Sokka.

“They’ll figure it out.”

+

Katara had never seen Zuko smile so naturally.

Both of his eyes would close and a tiny dimple would sit in his right cheek.

Katara wanted to preserve this night, pressing in between the pages of a heavy book.

“I’m glad I came,” she said when Zuko caught her staring at him.

“I am too.”

Katara smiled, some heat settling in her chest. “Me too.”

“I know Katara,” Zuko laughed. “You just said so.”

“Oh,” Katara laughed.

“So you had fun?”

“Yea.”

“Good. I mean, I’m happy you had fun. I was afraid you’d be bored or have a bad time.” Zuko put a hand on his neck.

“When have I ever been bored with you?”

Zuko shrugged.

Katara looped her hand with his, holding onto his forearm. “Don’t worry about that Zuko; I’ll always want to spend time with you.”

He took a deep breath, his chest rising and falling. “Ok,” he said softly.

Katara looked up at him. _I want to save this moment for forever._


	4. Just For Me (found)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day six: found; soulmate AU
> 
> canon deviant starting at Azula and Zuko's Agni Kai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I want to believe there is a somebody out there just for me. I want to believe that I exist to be there for that somebody.”  
> — David Levithan
> 
> i am legally obligated to do a soulmate AU every zutara week. it's in my contract.

“Why would the spirits be so kind as to give one system?” Kanna would say. “It’s nice to know, to find your match. But, it’s never at the same time.” She’d chuckle but Katara heard the bitterness. “Why make it easy?”

There were platonic soulmates. Multiple soulmates. Mismatched soulmate indicators. The timing erratic.

Katara agreed. It was a mess.

So, she wouldn’t let the spirits decide her happiness. She would decide those things apart from a partner. She’d become a master.

But, her grandmother always said the spirits got the last laugh.

Zuko jumped in front of a bolt of lightning. For her.

Unlike his other stances and postures during his fight with Azula, in that moment, he was fluid rather than grounded. Centered.

He panicked.

Katara remembered when he pushed her out of the way of the collapsing temple. How he stuck to her side on the beach during training.

_When had he become her protector?_

Katara ran to him but Azula cut her path off.

_One Fire Nation royal at a time._

Katara fought with a clarity that came with the tunnel vision of needing to save Zuko. She almost wanted to yell she didn’t have time.

So, she froze them in a block of ice to make time. _We’re gonna do this on my terms._

And when she was done, she dropped the water around her fall back into the grate.

Katara let out a shallow breath, trying to take in as much air as she could. Bone weary, she took one stumble forward before running to Zuko. She opened his shirt looking at the burn on his skin.

Katara could hear Aang saying how important it was to properly channel lightning through the body.

_There was no way Zuko followed his own rules._

She covered her hands in water and placed her hands on his chest.

_Please spirits. Please._

Zuko gasped for a stronger breath.

And, Katara could have cried. Tears filled her eyes.

The difference on Zuko’s chest was more prominent.

She looked around. Everything looked more beautiful.

_Colors?_

Katara’s heart began to pound.

 _Zuko_? She looked at his face.

He struggled to sit up and Katara helped him.

“My sister,” he said weakly.

“She’s ok.” Katara helped him stand.

Zuko learned some of his weight on Katara.

They’d been close before but now, with this knowledge, it felt intimate.

Katara tried not to think about it.

“Are you okay?”

“Hmm?” Katara looked at Zuko.

He sat propped up in bed.

“You’ve been quiet and you keep looking around. Afraid of assassins,” Zuko chuckled weakly.

“It’s nothing.”

“Did something happen?”

“No. Things just look—Do you believe in soulmates?”

A new color crept into Zuko’s cheeks, close to the color of the scar on his chest. “What?”

“Like, is that just a Water Tribe tradition? The spirits giving you a soulmate or soulmates?”

“No, I’m pretty sure it’s shared by all the Nations.”

“Have you met your soulmate yet?”

Zuko fidgeted.

 _Maybe_ , Katara thought, _if he could get up and leave, he would._

“I have.”

“What are they like?”

“She...she terrifies me honestly.” He laughed, rubbing his right eye. “But...she’s so inspiring. There are things I’d never do if she didn’t light a fire under me. She’s also someone who I want to take care of. I think—I hope she’d like that.” Zuko smiled fondly.

Katara felt peace settle inside her. “She sounds like she means a lot to you.”

“She does.”

“Have you told her?”

The color on Zuko’s face grew more intense, closer to the color Katara saw everywhere in the royal palace. “No.”

“Hmm,” Katara fiddled with her hair.

The door slammed open and Katara sprang up, water ready to attack.

“Zuko!”

“Uncle!”

Uncle Iroh ran across the room to Zuko’s side. “Are you okay?”

“I am thanks to Katara.”

Katara’s eyes began to burn. “I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for him.” A tear escaped and she wiped it away.

Zuko smiled at her.

“If you’ll excuse me.”

+

Katara watched the turtleducks paddle around the pond. Even without the comet, the heat was oppressive.

 _Wouldn’t Zuko have told me if I was his soulmate?_ Katara sighed. Her heart began to drum. _It would have been nice to be his romantic soulmate._

A voice pointed out, _Being his platonic soulmate isn’t bad. It feels right. After he joined the team, he’s been a great support. It wouldn’t be the end of the world if you weren’t his soulmate._

Katara scoffed. She held her face in her hands. _When—_

“Katara?”

Zuko walked towards her, leaning on a crutch.

“What are you doing up? You’ll aggravate your injury!” She shot up.

“I feel fine.”

“For now.”

He took hold of her elbow, “Never mind that! Did I do something to upset you?”

 _Had Zuko always been this much taller than her?_ Katara blinked, “No, why do you ask?”

“Because you’ve been quiet and it feels like you’re avoiding me. I’m sorry if I overstepped my place. I didn’t—I,” he huffed, “I couldn’t bear it if anything happened to you.”

“Zuko, you’re not making any sense.”

“I’m not apologizing—I mean I said I’m sorry But I don’t mean it. I’d jump in front of it again.”

Katara’s heart swelled, “Zuko—“

He sat down on the wall Katara was just sitting on. “I just mean I didn’t want you to feel like I expect anything because I saved you.”

“I saved you, too. Doesn’t that cancel out?”

Zuko looked up. “You did.”

Katara giggled, sitting beside him.

“Did you meet your soulmate? Is that why you asked?”

Katara’s heart started to knock against her rib cage. “I think so.”

“Oh.”

Katara fiddled with her hair.

“How did you know?”

“I looked at him and I started to see color.”

“Was it at first sight?”

“No, I guess it’s when I realized I couldn’t live without him.” The truth ringing soundly in Katara’s spirit. _Oh._ "How about you? How did you know?"

“She said a word that’s been on my wrist for ages. And, she said it...when we were kinda remeeting each other. I thought our match was platonic then...Maybe it still is.”

“Are you gonna tell her?”

Katara began to repeat herself, assuming Zuko didn’t hear her.

“Do you think I should tell her?”

“You should tell her how much she means to you.”

Zuko took a deep breath.

Katara looked out at the turtleducks again figuring he needed time to think.

“You do mean a lot to me, Katara.” Zuko turned to her.

She made a face at him, smiling. “You risked your life for me yesterday. I hope so.”

But, Zuko didn’t chuckle or defend himself. The fondness in his eyes made Katara’s heart stop.

“Zuko?” She said, quietly.

“You’re my soulmate.”

“What?” Katara’s eyes glistened.

“You are my soulmate. I can’t imagine my life without you and I want you to be happy. I,” he ruffled his hair, “I didn’t think this out so nothing I say will be particularly memorable.”

Katara clasped onto Zuko’s arm. “Me?”

“You.” His eyes traveling between hers. “No one else but you. And, I don’t expect anything from you, especially since you’ve met your match a-and it sounds like you love him.”

“You. It’s you, Zuko.”

Katara watched his jaw go slack.

“Me?”

She beamed at him, tears running down her face. “Only you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:
> 
> “How did you find out I was your soulmate?”
> 
> “Do you remember the warning you first gave me at the Western Air Temple?”
> 
> “...Vaguely.”
> 
> Zuko showed Katara his wrist.
> 
> Permanently.
> 
> She covered her face. “Tui and La.”


End file.
